La segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca
by AlexaColfer
Summary: La primera vez que Blaine ve a ese niño tiene 6 años y se vuelve su primer amigo. Mi Peter Pan versión Klaine, básicamente.


_Después del episodio de Chris me quede con la idea de Mini Kurt como Peter pan... Creo que obtuve un buen resultado de esa idea._

_Enjoy_

* * *

La primera vez que Blaine ve a _ese_ niño solo tiene 6 años.

Esta solo en su habitación jugando con las muñecas que le quito a su vecina cuando escucha un aleteo. Es muy ligero y casi parece que no existiera pero, Blaine lo escucha.

Dejo sus muñecas a un lado y se levantó sin hacer ruido (sus padres pensaban que dormía), con mucho cuidado movió su sillita azul hasta la ventana y la abrió despacio, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían hermosas, la luna las acompañaba con su propio resplandor.

A Blaine siempre le había gustado la luna y las estrellas, lo relajaban y lo hacían soñar cosas bonitas y siempre había querido tener una para él solito, pero sus papás le dijeron que era imposible.

Un pequeño aleteo volvió a sonar y Blaine abrió sus ojos con mucho cuidado y _observo_.

En un principio creía que era una polilla de esas que se metían a su cuarto, por las cuales sus papás siempre le cerraban las ventanas pero, cuando la atrapo con sus manos descubrió que era todo menos una polilla.

Era una pequeña niña. Su vestidito era de hojas rosadas y tenía unas pequeñas zapatillas color rosa también. Su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus pequeños ojos cafés lo observaban. Ella cabía en su mano como un juguetito.

-Disculpe señorita - dijo para después colocarla sentada con cuidado en la ventana, se alejó un poco y acomodo sus pijamas color marrón, luego extendió una mano hacia la pequeña niña – Mi nombre es Blaine, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La pequeña niña se levantó y acomodo su vestido rosa, lo observaba con cuidado. Luego unas pequeñas alas se desprendieron de su espalda y se acercó volando hasta donde estaba Blaine. Su mano era demasiado grande para la niña por lo que esta le tomo un dedo y lo sacudió.

-Mi nombre es Rachel- le dijo, su voz era suave y casi inexistente pero Blaine la oyó fuerte y clara.

-¿Por qué eres tan pequeñita?- pregunto- ¿Tus papis no te dan suficiente comida?- Lo intrigaba el hecho de que esa niñita fuera tan pequeña y eso que él era un niño pequeño.

-Soy una hadita- le contesto- No voy a crecer mucho más que esto, pero tengo unas bonitas alas, ¿ves?

Se dio vuelta y se las mostró. Eran color celeste claro y resaltaban contra su vestido.

-Nunca he conocido un hada antes, es un placer Señorita Hada Rachel

A la hada se le pusieron las mejillas de color rosa al igual que sus zapatitos

-Igualmente, niño Blaine

Blaine quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero antes de poder abrir la boca una voz melodiosa sonó

-¿Rachel, donde estás?

-Ups- dijo el hada con sus mejillas sonrosadas- Sabía que no debía alejarme mucho

-¿Quién te llama?- pregunto curioso nuevamente

-Es Kurt, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo- exclamo moviendo sus manos-espera un segundo necesito informarle que estoy aquí contigo

La pequeña hada salió volando por la ventana de la habitación y Blaine espero a que volviera. Pasaron unos largos minutos y luego entro nuevamente, pero venía sola.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo Kurt?

-No quiere entrar tiene vergüenza

-No tengo vergüenza- una pequeña voz sonó como un murmullo

-Entonces ven- le dijo el hada con los brazos cruzados

Blaine se acercó a la ventana y se paró nuevamente en su sillita azul. Miro hacia los lados, arriba y aba- oh unos ojos azules lo veían por debajo de su ventana y Blaine nunca había visto ojos tan bonitos.

-Hola- le dijo, pues tenía buenos modales – Soy Blaine

El niño poco a poco se asomó de su escondite mostrando su rostro como la nieve, su cabello color caramelo y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía un poco mayor que él pero no mucho

-Hola- le contesto con vergüenza- Soy Kurt

Blaine extendió su mano y el niño la tomo, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y Rachel se sentó en el hombro de Kurt.

-Te dije que era amable- le dijo Rachel

-¿Tú también eres un hada?- le pregunto Blaine- Eres más grande que Rachel

-No, soy un niño como tú

-Oh- exclamo- ¿En que estas parado?

-¿Disculpa?

-Estas debajo de mi ventana, ¿Tienes que estar parado en algo?

-No, yo puedo volar- Le contesto el niño y para demostrarlo se inclinó hacia atrás y mostró su cuerpo completo. Tenía un trajecito hecho de hojas verdes que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón, en la cintura un cinturón café y sus botitas también cafés hasta la rodilla.

-¿Tienes alas como Rachel?

-No, ya te dije que no soy un hada

-Pero yo soy un niño y no puedo volar- le dijo confundido

-Kurt se cayó de su coche cuando era bebé- le explico Rachel- Cuando las niñeras se descuidan y los niños caen de sus coches las hadas nos encargamos de ellos, hace mucho tiempo ninguno se caía pues ya las niñeras no llevan a los niños a los parques como lo hacían antes-

-La gran hada Sue, me acogió y me enseñó a volar sin necesidad de alas

-No sabía que podía pasar eso. Mis papis no me dejan ir al parque dicen que es sucio

-La última vez que estuve en un parque era muy pequeñito y no me acuerdo mucho de cómo son.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar al parque?- le pregunto Blaine con sus ojitos brillantes

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que volver a casa antes de que amanezca y tú debes ir a dormir

-Pero no tengo sueño- se quejó- y mañana tengo que ir al kínder donde no tengo amigos

Sus pequeños ojos avellana se humedecieron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar

-Yo puedo ser tu amigo- le sugirió Kurt- Y Rachel también

La pequeña hada asintió en respuesta y a Blaine se le ilumino el rostro, tomo de la mano a Kurt y con cuidado a Rachel y los metió en su habitación.

-Tengo muchos juguetes para compartir.

* * *

Las horas pasaron de manera tan rápida que los niños no se dieron cuenta que el amanecer estaba cada vez más cerca, así que cuando Rachel le dijo a Kurt que tenían que volver llego el momento de la inevitable despedida.

-Adiós Blaine, gracias por ser mi amigo- Le dijo el pequeño niño mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias por no aplastarme Blaine- le dijo el hadita

Ambos, el niño y el hada salieron volando por la ventana y se alejaban cada vez más. El pequeño moreno se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, corrió y se asomó en su ventana, para después gritar

-¡Kurt! ¡Rachel!

Ambos lo miraron con interrogación y se acercaron nuevamente aunque no mucho.

-¿Cuándo los volveré a ver?

La sonrisa de Rachel se torció un poco y Kurt se rasco el brazo incómodo.

-Pronto- Le dijo- Pero si me necesitas solo llámame y vendré, solo nunca cierres tu ventana, necesito entrar por algun lado- le sonrió

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

El niño en traje de hojas señalo una estrella cerca de la luna para después decirle

-La segunda estrella a la derecha- le indico-…y hasta que amanezca.

Blaine no comprendió a que se refería, pero no pudo preguntar nada más porque sus nuevos amigos ya estaban demasiado lejos. Con mucho cuidado tomo una hoja de papel y dibujo la luna y las dos estrellas, marco la segunda con un círculo rojo y con su poco conocimiento escribió "Kurt y Rachel"

Lo último que recuerda es quedarse dormido viendo el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente cuando sus papás lo encontraron dormido en la ventana y le pidieron una explicación el contó de sus nuevos amigos y sus cualidades especiales.

Su padre le explico que nadie podía volar y que en las estrellas no se podía vivir.

Mientras que su madre le dijo que no inventara amigos que para eso existían los reales.

Esa noche mientras sus padres creían que dormía, se puso de pie y abrió su ventana con cuidado.

Observo el cielo entrellado y se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño…

* * *

_Honestamente ni idea cuantos caps puede llevar esto, pero va a ser un mini fic que escribiré cuando la vida me de tiempo ¿Tal vez 5? no lo sé._

_ ¿Sabían que el colegio es agotador? Bueno lo es.._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
